In prior technologies, arrays were required to initialize all blocks of drives including storage volumes that were used for storage. Due to a very large number of blocks in drives, users in prior technologies had to wait for a very long duration to access the volume because initialization of the data blocks in drives took a very long time. Some prior technologies allowed the initialization to be performed in the background, allowing access to read and write the volume before the initialization was complete, but at a cost of significantly reduced performance of the arrays and very high latency in responding to the read and write requests.